


If You Wanna Be My Lover

by Anonymous



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Fluff, George Is Done With Sapnap, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, M/M, We live in the same apartment AU, Why Did I Write This?, but we love him, my author tag is shameful1, pure fluff, you can see the ship if you squint, you dont even have to squint that hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:53:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27511861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: George hates the person living below him. Very. Very. Much.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 61





	If You Wanna Be My Lover

**Author's Note:**

> i hate myself too. i really do. let's pretend i did it for the lols ok nobody even ships this ( because people have bad taste COUGH COUGH JUST KIDDING ) i think this will never happen again god save me

George has been living in this apartment for almost a year now. Everyone is respectful, everyone is quiet, everyone stays out of each other's ways. Plus, even if someone was hosting a party or something, he wouldn't have to deal with it because he lives on the second floor in the farthest corner where nobody pretty much is. But that luxury all ended and faded away when the _new guy_ moved in. 

The new guy sings. Where does he sing? In the shower? In the morning? When it's 2AM and he has nothing better to do? The answer to that is all of them. The new guy sings ALL THE TIME. It's not like his singing is bad, but that doesn't make it any less tolerable when he sings _24/7._ And where does the new guy live? **Right. Underneath. George.** Looks like our protagonist's luck expired like his milk in the fridge right now. But hey, at least he doesn't drink a lot of milk anyways. 

You know what also sucks? That the new guy _knows_ he's being annoying as shit! George has come down to his room multiple times, knocked on the door, asked him to shut up, and guess what? _He never does!_ He's also some stupid American with raven hair and a _horrible_ name who constantly tells George that his accent sounds stupid especially when he says his name ( which it is NOT ). The word SaPnAp just sounds stupid in general! 

The annoying - ness doesn't even stop there! They run into each other a lot at morning in the lobby and whenever the American sees the other, he just throws some weird PEACE SIGN and runs off. He doesn't even say a normal ' Good morning! ' or ' Hello! ', he just throws a PEACE SIGN. What does that even mean? George thinks peace signs are dumb. 

But our British Boy can adapt. He's not childish unlike _his stupid new neighbour._ So now it's been 2 months. You could say that's a long time skip, but really all that progressed is that George now knows more about his neighbour. He knows that the song he listens to the most is Wannabe by Spice Girls. He now hates that song, due to this ‘conversation’ he had with the other one night. 

" YO I'LL TELL YOU WHAT I WANT WHAT I REALLY, REALLY WANT!! "

" SO TELL ME WHAT YOU WANT, WHAT YOU REALLY, REALLY WANT SO I CAN _GO TO SLEEP. _"__

____

There was silence for a second. George thought he finally won. But no, George never can win. The universe won’t let him. 

____

" I WANNA, I WANNA, I WANNA, I WANNA, I WANNA KEEP SINGING REALLY LOUD SONGS SO YOU CAN NEVER GO TO SLEEP, IF YOU WANNA BE MY LOVER — "

____

So yeah. That song AND the Spice Girls will never be the same to him ever since it caused him to pass out on the job all because he was tired shitless. 

____

He also learned that Sapnap is a college boy. A small wittle college boy! His favourite colour is also red, and they had a heated debate on whether red or blue was superior. That's when the janitor walked in to ask if George was okay since he was yelling and was greeted to the sight of George seemingly yelling at the floor. Yeah, he didn't talk to Sapnap at all that night. 

____

Now that he knows more about his annoying neighbour and has gotten used to his loud singing, it's not even that bad. Of course he'll never admit it, but he got used to the other pretty quickly. He's sure the other has gotten used to him too because he used to just ignore George asking him to stop singing but now he just sings even louder and laughs it off. That's what I call character development.

____

One day, however, George heard nothing. Nada. Not a single sound. His morning was unusually quiet. Too quiet. He originally just shrugged it off and thought that maybe Sapnap went to visit his parents or whatever. It was extremely odd in the lobby as well without the annoying raven’s peace signs. George otherwise had a fine day, but still found himself expecting to hear his neighbour singing horrible songs that don’t let him sleep at night. 

____

That day seemed longer than all his other days. 

____

And guess what? The same thing repeated the next day. And the next day. He knocked on his door countless of times and received no answer. He tried to shake it off until he finally decided to ask the same janitor who walked in on him yelling at his floor about his new suddenly gone neighbour. 

He did a quick inhale and exhale before shoving his awkwardness aside to strike a conversation with the guy. “Uh, hi. I just wanted to know if you knew the guy who lives below me?” The Brit somehow managed to get out without sounded desperate. “Oh, uh, yeah. The one with the blue eyes?” The janitor answered the question with a question, also seemingly trying not to be awkward. “Yeah, him. Do you — Do you know if he like, went to visit a friend or something about 3 days ago?” George asked as the awkward tension just built up by itself. “I actually saw him go into his room just an hour ago. He seemed kinda down in the dumps, though. He was droopy and stuff.” 

Droopy? Sapnap? Those two words did not mix at all. 

“Ah, thank you.” The goggles-wearing man thanked the worker as he rushed up back into his room and just laid down on the floor with his ear down. He still didn’t hear anything. Nothing. But then there was the _faintest little creek, _the sound of someone slowly and carefully plopping down on a bed.__

__He let the silence through for a minute before finally breaking it._ _

__“You good?” Was all that managed to leave the brunette, giving himself a mental face palm. _Silence. The always loud and way too happy American was just dead silent. Maybe George had done something wrong to upset the other? _“What happened?” The older one of the two asked in a soft spoken manner and he didn’t received silence this time.___ _

___He received a light sob._ _ _

___George doesn’t know how to comfort people. He isn’t good at this. And what does he do when he isn’t good at something? He freaks out._ _ _

____Why is he crying? Oh god, why the fuck is he crying? Did someone like hurt his feelings? Was I asking too much questions? Maybe he’s failing a subject??__ _ _

___“I fucked up, George. I fucked up one of the best friendships I’ve ever had.”___

___Oh. “He’s my bestfriend, George. He has been for nine years. He’s stayed with me and my bullshit for nine years and I fucked it all up.” His voice broke, now just a sobbing mess._ _ _

____Oh. _George immediately got up and opened his freezer, staring down that mint chocolate chip icecream tub that has been laying in his freezer for 2 days._ _ _ _ _

___“Do you like mint chocolate chip?”_ _ _

___“..Yeah. I like mint.”_ _ _

And then with the icecream tub in his hands, he made his way to the first floor.

“Just apologize to him already! You already admitted it was one hundred percent your fault, dumbass!” The brunette screeched over the old 90’s movie they were watching. “But what if he doesn’t forgive me?! I stood him up 3 times in a row, Georgie! And then I called him an overreacting bitch!” The sobbing male whined as he stuffed his mouth full of the mint chocolate chip icecream. “Well if Dream is _that _good of a friend like you said, no shit he’d forgive you. You guys are literally childhood best friends, and as cliché as this sounds, no childhood best friends can just break off their friendship like that!” He snapped, his right hand pinching the bridge of his nose.__

__“..You really think so Georgie?”_ _

__“I _know _so. And stop calling me Georgie — My name is just _George. _” _Just George _playfully smacked the other’s head. “Okay. Okay! I will apologize so good that he will have no other choice but to forgive me!” Sapnap exclaimed, his shiny blue eyes now lit up as his phone started to ring._______ _

___And this Dream guy picked up. George gave the college student a nod, now just looming over him._ _ _

___“Forgive me daddy, I’ve been naughty.” Was all that the latter said before quickly hanging up. “What the _fuck _Sap?!” The Brit looked at the raven with a somewhat disbelief and disappointment. “I _panicked _okay?! That was all I could think of —” The other defended before getting cut off by the ring of his phone. He immediately picked up, put it on speaker, and giving George one of his stupid peace signs with a nod of reassurance._____ _ _

___“Do you forgive me?” The younger carefully asked, a silence waving over them for a moment. “Yeah. I can’t stay mad at you forever, not when you call me daddy~” And that response made George choke on his spit while Sapnap and his childhood friend on the phone burst into laughter. “Hold up — Is the choking guy the George guy? The supposedly cute one that you won’t shut up about —” The guy through the phone asked as Sapnap immediately squawked._ _ _

___“Hey, shut up! I don’t talk about Georgie _that _much! Not as much as you —” He retaliated before his friend cut him off which resulted in Sapnap screaming at his phone. It went on for awhile until Sapnap immediately hung up with a huff. “Can you believe that guy? I make an amazing apology and he doesn’t even appreciate it! Asshole.” The blue eyed male just fell back, his head going onto George’s lap.___ _ _

___“Do you really think I’m cute?” The older of the two decided to ask. That question made the American flush a bright red. “NO! Never in my life have I — I don’t! Nor do I talk about your stupid British ass a lot! Do you know what I do talk about? How blue is a horrible colour —” He was cut off by his sentence by George’s hand brushing through his hair. Who knew Sapnap could be shut up so easily?_ _ _

___“Sure you don’t. You know, if you deny it too much it means it’s obviously true, loser. But it’s fine, I talk about you a lot as well.”_ _ _

___A nice silence relaxed over them for a minute before his neighbour let out a small giggle. “Hey George, if you wanna be my lover, you gotta get with my friendssssssss!! Make it —”_ _ _

___“I swear to god if you don’t shut up right now, I’ll send you back to the firey pits you’ve come from.”_ _ _

___Yeah. George absolutely hates his new neighbour._ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> please don't read this why are you reading this PLEASE 
> 
> good thing this is anonymous rright?


End file.
